Ein letztes Kapitel
by Chemistress
Summary: Die Tage nach dem Sieg über Voldemort in Hogwarts


_**Ein letztes Kapitel**_

_. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass alles, was ich geschrieben habe, JKR gehört, denn ich habe mich bemüht, ganz im Canon und im Charakter zu bleiben.  
_

_Bei artis.magica möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für ihre lieben Worte der Unterstützung bedanken, und auch chrissi vielen Dank für ihre Bemerkungen nach dem „Probelesen", denn dies ist meine erste FF …_

.

Harry tauchte ganz langsam aus dem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf der völligen Erschöpfung auf und seine Sinne begannen bereits, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Es war eine vertraute Umgebung: Der Geruch nach altem Holz und staubigem Stoff, die Matratze mit ihrer Kuhle, in der er sich geborgen fühlte, und das Licht des vollen Mondes, das genau im gewohnten Winkel auf sein Gesicht fiel – aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem überein, was sein Unterbewusstsein erwartete. Es war nach den vergangenen langen Monaten noch in ständiger höchster Alarmbereitschaft und so wurde er abrupt hellwach. Er erkannte seinen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm, aber zugleich wurde ihm auch klar, was so beunruhigend anders war als an all den ungezählten Morgen, an denen er hier aufgewacht war: Er war ganz alleine.

Die Stille lag wie Blei im Raum, ja anscheinend im ganzen Turm. Und wie eine Welle flutete plötzlich die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht über ihn hinweg. Er ließ sich in die Matratze zurückfallen: Ja, es war vorbei, alles war zu Ende! Er war am Ziel, hatte es hinter sich gebracht. Voldemort war tot! Er, Harry, hatte den Erwartungen der Zaubererwelt entsprochen und ihn im Duell besiegt.

Nun, eigentlich war es sein Zauberstab gewesen, der demjenigen Voldemorts überlegen gewesen war. Der mächtige, legendäre Elderstab, auf den der dunkle Lord so überheblich vertraut hatte, er hatte diesem die Loyalität verweigert.

Harry spürte zwar die Erleichterung, die schwere Verantwortung, die ihn fast körperlich belastet hatte, war verschwunden – aber an ihre Stelle war nun eine große Leere getreten und ein Schmerz, der ihn aufstöhnen und sein Gesicht ins Kissen pressen ließ. Da war es wieder: Das furchtbare Bild, das sich ihm in der gestrigen Nacht geboten hatte – die große Halle, angefüllt mit den Reihen der Verletzten und der Toten. Remus und Tonks, Fred, Colin und noch so viele mehr, die er gar nicht genauer hatte ansehen wollen, sie hatten den letzten Kampf nicht überlebt. Er erinnerte sich dankbar an Luna, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich zurückziehen konnte, als es einfach nicht mehr zu ertragen war. Sie hatte sich als eine wunderbare Freundin erwiesen. Genauso wie Neville, der über sich herausgewachsen war und mit Nagini den letzten Horcrux beseitigt hatte: Vielleicht hatte die Prophezeiung absichtlich nicht deutlich gemacht, ob sie ihn, Harry, oder Neville meinte – weil sie beide ihre Aufgabe hatten, um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen?

Harry hielt es nicht mehr im Schlafsaal. Offenbar hatte er den ganzen auf die Schlacht folgenden Tag durchgeschlafen, nachdem er mit Ron und Hermine das Schulleiterbüro verlassen und sich zum Ausruhen zurückgezogen hatte. Wo wohl die anderen die vergangenen Stunden verbracht hatten? Aber sie waren ja alle Zauberer, mit Hilfe von Magie war es glücklicherweise kein Problem, auch in dem schwer beschädigten Hogwarts genügend Unterkünfte bereitzustellen. Er warf seinen Umhang um und stieg die Treppe hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dieser erschien ebenfalls leer, aber das Feuer im Kamin brannte, und als er hineintrat, erkannte er, dass Professor McGonagall in einem der großen Sessel saß und auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Guten Abend, Harry: Setzen Sie sich doch bitte zu mir!", bat sie mit leiser, müder Stimme. Harry ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und erkannte bestürzt, dass seine Hauslehrerin, die gestern Nacht noch eine eiserne Willenskraft und Stärke ausgestrahlt hatte, die man der zierlichen, älteren Dame auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zugetraut hätte, offensichtlich seitdem noch keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Außerdem sah es fast so aus, als habe sie geweint.

Harry erinnerte sich an ihren Aufschrei, als Voldemort den in Hogwarts Versammelten den scheinbar toten Harry präsentiert hatte. In jenem Augenblick war er von der Intensität des Schmerzes seiner alten Lehrerin völlig überrascht worden. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich noch nie Gedanken über die Frau gemacht hatte, die die Positionen der Professorin für Verwandlung, der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin und stellvertretenden Direktorin ausfüllte. Er hatte ihr vom ersten Tag seines Schullebens an immer vollkommen vertraut, dafür hatte es keinen besonderen Grund oder Entschluss gebraucht. Und als er gestern im Ravenclawturm zusehen musste, wie sie beleidigt wurde, hatte ihn das zu einer solchen Wut angestachelt, dass er zum ersten Mal tatsächlich entschlossen genug gewesen war, einen Cruciatus-Fluch zu bewirken. Aber darüber, wie sie in ihrer Lage wohl fühlen mochte, hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Tja, solche Überlegungen pflegte Hermine für ihre beiden Freunde zu tätigen. Aber sie war jetzt bei Ron und dessen Familie. Harry schluckte, er kam sich merkwürdigerweise immer noch wie ein Außenseiter vor.

„Harry, es gibt einiges, das ich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte."

--

Überrascht sah Harry auf und begegnete Minerva McGonagalls Blick. Mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbrauen erwiderte sie seine offensichtliche Überraschung und fuhr fort: "Die Zaubererwelt ist im Moment fast vollständig hier in Hogwarts versammelt, aber noch ohne offizielle Führung, wenngleich Kingsley bereits nach London appariert ist und wohl noch heute unser neuer Zaubereiminister wird." Sie hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. „Ich denke, dass man in mir die zukünftige Leiterin der Schule sieht, ich werde also die Anordnungen für das weitere Vorgehen hier am Ort treffen - aber vorher würde ich gerne mit Ihnen über einige Dinge reden."

Harry wunderte sich, wie wenig befremdlich es ihm vorkam, von seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin auf diese Art, fast wie ein Kollege, angesprochen zu werden. Er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen so viele weit reichende, einsame Entscheidungen getroffen, dass er selbst fühlte, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, dass er nun völlig erwachsen geworden war und dass ihm durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht eine Autorität zugefallen war, mit der er nun wohl fertig werden müsste.

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich langsam, wandte sich um und trat vor den Kamin.

„Wir haben heute den Krankenflügel wiederherstellen und erweitern können, auch sind einige Heiler aus St. Mungos zu uns gestoßen. Die meisten Verletzten können also mit ihren Familien vorerst hier bleiben. Die Familien aber, deren sämtliche Mitglieder reisefähig sind, und diejenigen, die einen Toten zu beklagen haben, den sie in ihren Heimatort überführen möchten, werden sich wohl im Verlauf des kommenden Tages auf ihre Abreise vorbereiten."

Harry sah fragend zu seiner alten Professorin hinüber. Ganz offensichtlich fiel es ihr schwer, zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen zu kommen, denn sie wandte sich zögernd um und trat nun ans Fenster.

Draußen auf dem Gelände begann sich der erste Nebel ganz langsam auf die Wiesen zu senken.

„Es gibt einen Toten, der keine Familie hat, die um ihn trauert."

Die Worte blieben merkwürdig im Raum hängen, als ob sie sich an niemand bestimmten gerichtet hätten.

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Er erinnerte sich, wie ihm gestern auf einmal klar geworden war, dass es etwas gab, das ihn mit Professor Snape und auch mit Voldemort verband: Für sie alle war Hogwarts die einzige wirkliche Heimat gewesen.

„Genau genommen gibt es natürlich zwei solcher Toten, aber ich spreche jetzt von unserem letzten Schulleiter….". Minerva McGonagall brach wiederum ab und lehnte ihre Stirn an die kalte Fensterscheibe.

Sie erinnerte sich an das wütende „Feigling", das sie ihm gestern Nacht nachgebrüllt hatte, als er sich vor den Flüchen seiner alten Kollegen durch einen Sprung aus dem Fenster in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Es war die größte Ungerechtigkeit, mit der man ihn hatte verletzen können - und sie hatte es getan. Nach 15 Jahren, in denen sie zusammen in Hogwarts unterrichtet und im Phönixorden gemeinsam auf Voldemorts Sturz hin gearbeitet hatten, war sie dennoch zu blind gewesen, zu erkennen, welche Art von Aufgabe Severus Snape zugefallen war.

Harry starrte auf seine Hände, die fest zusammengepresst auf seinem Schoß lagen. Er selbst wäre ohne Ron und Hermines Freundschaft heute nicht hier, und im Orden hatten die gegen Voldemort Verbündeten stets eine ganze Gruppe von Menschen um sich, auf die sie vertrauen konnten, aber Professor Snape hatte bewusst den einzigen töten müssen, mit dem ihn ein freundschaftliches Vertrauensverhältnis verband. Wie unvorstellbar einsam musste der Mann gewesen sein, an den er immer nur mit Hass und Wut gedacht hatte.

„Wie ist Severus umgekommen, Harry? Was ist genau passiert? Wie kommt es, dass Sie gestern plötzlich die Wahrheit kannten?"

Minerva McGonagall war inzwischen zu den Sesseln am Kamin zurückgekehrt und hatte sich in den dem Feuer am nächsten stehenden sinken lassen.

Nun war es Harry, der nicht mehr still dasitzen konnte und im Gemeinschaftsraum auf- und abzugehen begann.

Zuerst von langen Pausen unterbrochen, dann aber immer schneller, berichtete er von dem Geschehen in der Heulenden Hütte und von dem, was er anschließend aus Snapes Erinnerungen erfahren hatte. Die Schulleiterin unterbrach ihn nicht. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, wurde sie nur noch blasser und sank in dem großen Sessel immer mehr in sich zusammen. Doch nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens hatte sie sich etwas gefasst und bemerkte: „Ich möchte seinen Leichnam jetzt gleich von dort ins Schloss holen und morgen Mittag neben Albus Grab bestatten lassen. Bis dahin sollte nach Möglichkeit noch niemand von hier abreisen. Ich erinnere mich zwar an die Diskussion, die wir vor Albus Begräbnis hatten, dass es nicht üblich ist, die Schulleiter auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts zu beerdigen, aber Sie haben die Idee ja schon damals verteidigt... Würden Sie mich auch jetzt in diesem Anliegen unterstützen, Harry?"

Harry hatte während ihrer Worte die Position am Fenster eingenommen und sah zum See hinüber. Das weiße, vom Mondlicht beleuchtete Marmorgrabmal von Albus Dumbledore erhob sich vor der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche.

„Ich möchte ihn selbst aus der Heulenden Hütte holen", begann er entschieden, „und Ron und Hermine mitnehmen. Wir haben ihn vor drei Jahren schon einmal dort heraustransportiert, damals hatten wir ihn angegriffen, da wir in ihm unseren Gegner sahen ... und er hat sich unmittelbar danach schützend zwischen uns und einen Werwolf gestellt ..." „Ich glaube, wir sind es ihm schuldig …", brachte er zögernd hervor.

Professor McGonagall trat neben ihn und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Auch sie sah lange zum Seeufer hinüber.

„Also gut, dann werde ich stattdessen die Zeremonie vorbereiten."

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Schweigens räusperte sich Harry: „Ich denke, man sollte Draco fragen, ob er den Sarg tragen möchte. Immerhin war Professor Snape der Slytherin-Hauslehrer, und viele Slytherins sind uns hier ja nicht geblieben." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er weitersprach: „Dracos Mutter hat mich gestern im Wald, von allen anderen unbemerkt, beschützt. Die Liebe zu ihrem Sohn war stärker als die Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord."

Die Schulleiterin sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Ah, das ist also die Erklärung für die Anwesenheit der Familie Malfoy. Ich bin froh, dass sie bisher von allen ignoriert worden sind und noch niemand verlangt hat, dass sie sich erklären. Es ist jetzt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Anklagen und Verteidigungsreden."

Harry war schon fast am Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums, um Ron und Hermine suchen zu gehen, da hörte er Minerva McGonagalls leise Bitte: „Würden Sie mich noch einen Moment ins Schulleiterbüro begleiten, Harry? Es mag Sie verwundern, aber es fällt mir diesmal viel schwerer, dort meinen Platz einzunehmen, als es das nach Albus Tod tat."

Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt brüchig. Harry wandte sich zu seiner alten Lehrerin um und nickte stumm. Dann ließ er ihr den Vortritt und beide stiegen durch das Portraitloch auf den nächtlichen Gang hinaus.

Nach einer Weile hatten sie den Wasserspeier am Fuß der Wendeltreppe erreicht. Harry wartete auf ein Passwort von seiner Begleiterin. „Professor Snapes Passwort war ‚Dumbledore'", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. „Ich glaube, als ich das realisierte, ahnte ich zum ersten Mal, dass das Bild, das ich von ihm hatte, nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte." Minerva McGonagall griff auf Harrys Bemerkung hin Halt suchend nach dem Geländer, und seufzte leise, während die Treppe sie beide nach oben fuhr.

Wenn sie das doch gewusst hätte!

„Harry, Sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen, wie ungeduldig und voller Fragen ich im vergangenen Sommer hier oben gesessen und gewartet habe, dass Albus in seinem Portrait erwachen würde", sie seufzte leise auf. „Und dann gelang es Voldemort, das Ministerium unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und Severus wurde zum Schulleiter ernannt. Ich musste das Büro räumen, bevor ich Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, mit Albus zu sprechen. Dass mir diese Möglichkeit genommen war, war eine fürchterliche Enttäuschung."

Sie war sich grausam verraten vorgekommen und hatte Severus danach nicht mehr ins Gesicht gesehen, und das alte Kollegium hatte es genauso gehalten.

„Heute ist mir klar, dass wir durchaus hätten merken können, dass das, was Severus als Schulleiter anordnete, in der gegebenen Situation dem Schutz der Schüler diente. Und dass er durch das Vertrauen, das er bei Voldemort und seinen Anhängern genoss, in der Lage war, solche Anordnungen zu treffen, während ich es nicht gewesen wäre", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu, als sie oben angekommen waren und durch die schwere Eichentür in das stille, verlassen daliegende Büro traten.

Harry warf einen Blick auf das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore hinter dem großen Schreibtisch, an dem sich die Schulleiterin inzwischen in Gedanken versunken niedergelassen hatte.

Der alte Zauberer schlief, genauso wie die Schar seiner Amtsvorgänger in den anderen Bildern, die an der Wand des runden Raumes verteilt aufgehängt waren. Nun würde auch ein Portrait von Severus Snape dazukommen.

Harry suchte noch einmal den Blick seiner alten Professorin. Sie nickte leicht und entließ ihn mit einem leisen: „Danke, Harry. Die Familie Weasley und Hermine sind im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung untergebracht."

--

Als Harry einige Minuten später die Klassenzimmertür nach einem vorsichtigen Klopfen öffnete, sah er Mr. und Mrs. Weasley in ein leises Gespräch vertieft an einem Tisch am Fenster sitzen. Die anderen schienen sich auf die im hinteren Teil des Zimmers befindlichen Etagenbetten verteilt zu haben und zu schlafen.

Molly Weasley sprang sogleich auf, als sie Harry sah und drückte ihn an sich. „Harry, wie geht es dir? Hast du ein wenig Ruhe gefunden? Wo hast du gesteckt?"

Als Harrys Name fiel, fuhr sogleich ein Kopf von einem der Betten hoch. Es war Ginny, und Harry machte sich mit einem „Ja, danke! Es geht mir gut!" von Mrs. Weasley los und ging zu seiner Freundin hinüber. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie in die Arme. Für eine lange Zeit hielten sie sich stumm aneinander fest, bis die größte Anspannung von ihnen abgefallen war.

„Ron und Hermine sind auch hier?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, willst du sie wecken?"

Harry nickte, und als die beiden schließlich auch bei ihnen auf dem Bett saßen, berichtete er ihnen von seinem Entschluss, gleich in die Heulende Hütte zurückzugehen, um Professor Snapes Leichnam ins Schloss zu holen.

Hermine biss sich erschrocken auf die Lippen.

„Wie konnten wir ihn bis jetzt vergessen? Ich glaub es nicht! Wir hätten es heute Morgen gleich tun müssen, nachdem du uns berichtet hattest, wie alles abgelaufen war."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass gut sein, Hermine! Mum und Dad brauchten uns hier, und Harry war völlig fertig. Gehen wir eben jetzt."

Harry sah Ron und Hermine an.

„Habt ihr mit den anderen schon über das gesprochen, was ich euch erzählt habe?"

Ron schaute etwas verlegen auf den Boden.

„Ja, wie hätten wir es vermeiden sollen? Sie hatten den ganzen Tag Zeit, uns auszuquetschen."

Harry stand auf und zog dabei auch Ron hoch.

„Es ist okay, ich bin froh, wenn ich es nicht andauernd selber wiederholen muss. Dann brauchen wir jetzt ja nicht mehr viel zu erklären."

Die drei zogen sich Schuhe und Umhänge an und gingen dann mit Harry zu Rons Eltern hinüber.

Harry erklärte kurz, dass Professor McGonagall für morgen die Beerdigung von Professor Snape plane, und Arthur Weasley nickte nachdenklich.

„Ihr drei seid inzwischen die einzigen, die den Zugang zur Heulenden Hütte kennen, wenn ich das richtig sehe."

„Ich hoffe, das alte Ding wird demnächst beseitigt", fügte seine Frau nachdrücklich hinzu.

Als die Freunde aus der Tür traten, nahm Ginny Harrys Hand. „Ihr nehmt mich doch auch mit, oder? Ich lasse dich so schnell nicht wieder allein."

Das Schlossgelände war inzwischen von Nebel eingehüllt, die Stille so greifbar, dass keiner ein Wort sprach, bis sie an der Peitschenden Weide angekommen waren. Hermine hob mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Stein an, und ein zweiter Spruch sandte ihn mit einem Stoß an die Verdickung am Stamm, so dass die Bewegungen der Weide stoppten. Dann krochen sie hintereinander in den Gang hinunter, der zu der Hütte am Ortsrand von Hogsmeade hinüberführte.

Am Ende des Tunnels angekommen warf Ron Hermine einen zögernden Blick zu, dann zog er sich als erster hinauf. Hermine folgte ihm sofort, dann half Harry Ginny nach oben und trat endlich als letzter zurück in den Raum, aus dem er vor ungefähr 24 Stunden ohne Hoffnung, verwirrt und voller Angst geflüchtet war.

Im fahlen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe sahen sie Snapes Leichnam so daliegen, wie Harry und Hermine ihn verlassen hatten.

Ron und Ginny hielten entsetzt den Atem an. Er hatte furchtbar viel Blut verloren, seine Hand ruhte in einer eingetrockneten Lache.

Hermine ließ das Blut mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes verschwinden, dann ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ginny, die sich neben sie gehockt hatte, begannen Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen.

Harry blieb für einen Moment ruhig neben Ron stehen. Beide Jungen schluckten schwer, während sie stumm zu den Mädchen und ihrem toten, ehemals so gehassten Lehrer hinübersahen. Dann verständigten sie sich mit einem kurzen Blick und stiegen ins Obergeschoss empor, in das Zimmer, in dem sie vor drei Jahren auf Sirius getroffen waren.

Harry erklärte Ron, dass er Snape auf keinen Fall per Schwebezauber transportieren wolle, und mit vereinter Anstrengung gelang es ihnen, das Metallbett in eine Trage zu verwandeln.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten zu den Mädchen zurückkamen, sahen die ihnen schon fragend entgegen. Ron und Harry setzten die Trage auf dem Boden ab, und nachdem sie Snape darauf gebettet hatten, ergriffen Ginny und Hermine die vorderen Tragestangen, Ron und Harry die hinteren und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Wie auf ihrer Flucht aus Gringotts erweiterten sie magisch den Gang, wenn er für die Gruppe zu eng wurde.

Als sie wieder im Freien angelangt waren und das Schloss beinahe erreicht hatten, tauchte eine schlanke, dunkle Gestalt aus dem Nebel auf.

Minerva McGonagall kam aus Richtung des Grabmals vom Seeufer her auf sie zu und wies wortlos zum Nebeneingang, der direkt zu den Kerkern der Slytherin führte.

Sie ging ihnen voran und erleuchtete den Gang, an dessen Ende Professor Snapes Privaträume lagen. Die Tür ließ sich nun, nach dem Tod des Bewohners, problemlos öffnen.

Die vier Freunde legten die Trage auf dem Sofa vor dem Bücherregal ab. Dann machten sie Professor McGonagall Platz.

Die Schulleiterin stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Sofalehne ab und wirkte in diesem Augenblick sehr alt und zerbrechlich.

Die Augen traurig auf den Toten gerichtet, entließ sie ihre ehemaligen Schüler: „Ich danke euch! Geht nun noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, wir sehen uns morgen Vormittag". Ihre Stimme klang belegt.

Harry suchte beunruhigt Hermines Blick. Die war zwar blass und traurig, nickte ihm aber bestätigend zu und machte den ersten Schritt in Richtung Wohnungstür. Die anderen drei folgten ihr zögernd und einige Augenblicke später verhallte das Echo der hinter ihnen zugefallenen Tür im leeren Gang.

--

Die Große Halle war am nächsten Morgen halb schwarz, halb in Grün und Silber, den Farben des Hauses Slytherin, geflaggt. Die Tische waren verschwunden und alle Bänke schauten in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

Am Platz des Schulleiters lehnte ein Gemälde, das Severus Snape in seinem Labor zeigte. Vor dem Tisch stand der Sarg, bedeckt mit grünen und silbernen Stoffbahnen. Es war nicht die eigentliche Hausfahne, denn die silberne Schlange darauf fehlte.

Die Bankreihen waren schon fast vollständig besetzt und Harry spürte die Blicke, die auf ihnen ruhten, während er mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna bis zur ersten Reihe vorging, wo auch bereits die Mitglieder des Phönixorden saßen.

Er fühlte die Fragen, die fast greifbar in der Luft lagen, das leise Stimmengewirr der versammelten Menge machte ihn nervös.

Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch und das Kollegium trat ein und nahm, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, seine Plätze ein. Minerva McGonagall blieb hinter ihrem alten Platz der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin stehen und in der Halle wurde es plötzlich vollkommen still.

Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet und Harry atmete unwillkürlich tief durch. Sicherheit und Autorität gingen von ihrer aufgerichteten Gestalt aus, als sie sich mit ernster Stimme an die Anwesenden wandte.

‚Die Löwin ist zurück', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und er spürte, wie die beklemmende Unruhe von ihm abfiel. Er sah unauffällig zu Hermine hin und fing ein leichtes Lächeln von ihr auf.

Es war wohl selten einer Rede in dieser Halle so ruhig und konzentriert zugehört worden, wie der, die Minerva McGonagall nun anlässlich des Begräbnisses ihres Vorgängers hielt. Sie war sich wohl bewusst, dass jeder der hier Versammelten an diesem Tag seine eigene Last trug, es würden noch viele Begräbnisse auf dieses erste folgen. Aber keinem der im Kampf gegen Voldemort Gefallenen war zuvor ein solches Unrecht geschehen.

Mit eindringlicher Stimme erläuterte die Schulleiterin die Rolle, die Severus Snape im Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord gespielt hatte.

Allein Harry gelang es nicht, sich von den Worten gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Er wurde stattdessen von einem Gefühl tiefster Dankbarkeit überflutet. Dass er hier saß, umgeben von seinen besten Freunden, noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Und er war so froh, dass Professor McGonagall es übernommen hatte, der versammelten Zauberergemeinschaft zu erklären, wie er, Harry, erfahren hatte, dass Professor Snape nicht die Schuld an Albus Dumbledores Tod trug. Er selbst würde es natürlich auch noch offiziell als Zeuge vor einem Gremium des Ministeriums berichten müssen, aber im Augenblick tat es so gut, schweigen zu dürfen.

Als die Schulleiterin die Ansprache beendet hatte, traten Professor Slughorn und Draco Malfoy vor und hoben den Sarg auf ihre Schultern. Das Kollegium und alle Anwesenden erhoben sich und schlossen sich ihnen an, um der Reihe nach die Schule durch den Haupteingang zu verlassen. Das Schlossgelände war in das strahlende Sonnenlicht eines schönen Sommertages getaucht, aber der Glanz dieses Tages konnte nicht über die vielfältigen Spuren der vergangenen Schlacht hinwegtäuschen.

Am Seeufer befand sich jetzt neben dem Grab von Albus Dumbledore ein dunkler Granitblock, auf dem nun der Sarg des langjährigen Zaubertrankprofessors, Slytherin-Hauslehrers und letzten Schulleiters, langsam abgesetzt wurde.

Schließlich waren auch die letzten Gäste aus der Halle am See angekommen und Minerva McGonagall erhob fast unbemerkt ihren Zauberstab. Wie vor fast genau einem Jahr beim Begräbnis Professor Dumbledores umschlossen plötzlich hohe, weiße Flammen den abgestellten Sarg, und die von ihnen ausgehenden Rauchwolken stiegen spiralförmig in den tiefblauen Himmel. Und dann, genauso abrupt, wie sie erschienen waren, waren die Flammen wieder verschwunden und gaben den Blick frei auf ein Grabmal aus schwarzem Granit.

Ein verhaltenes Raunen ging durch die versammelte Menge, denn niemand konnte sich dem eigenartigen Zauber des Bildes entziehen, das sich nun bot. Das neue Grabmal wirkte wie der dunkle Bruder seines Nachbarn aus weißem Marmor. Beide zusammen erzeugten den Eindruck von etwas Vollständigem, Fertigem, von etwas, das nun endlich abgeschlossen war.

In die Herzen derer, die schon dazu bereit oder in der Lage waren, zog eine erste, vorsichtige Ahnung ein, von Frieden, Trost und Versöhnung.


End file.
